httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Rider Chronicles
The Dragon Rider Chronicles is a fan-made series that takes place during the events of Race to the Edge. Several new dragons are introduced in this series (Slicesnout, Thundering Boltstrike, etc.). Thirteen episodes have been planned so far, but more will soon be written. Episode List ''Adventures in the Neverglades "Hiccup and Toothless embark on a journey through the tangled swamp of the Neverglades in order to find a rare giant version of a typically minuscule dragon. However, when Dragon Hunters attempt to capture these dragons and Toothless is incapacitated, Hiccup must use his newfound knowledge to save them." Slicing and Dicing "When Fishlegs discovers a mysterious dragon egg washed up on a beach, the Riders attempt to return it to its mother, who is less than cooperative." Lightning Over Midnight Isle "When an important map falls into the dark forests of Midnight Isle, Hiccup and the gang have to journey to the mysterious island in order to find it. However, while they are there, they become embroiled in a conflict between an outcast dragon and his former pack." Sentries and Stowaways "After a stowaway from Midnight Isle appears on Dragon's Edge, the Riders attempt to add the new dragon to Smidvarg's sentry squad. However, when danger strikes, can this new ally help save the Edge?" On Rumbling Wings "During a Hunter raid, Fishlegs is catapulted into the pouch of a passing Rumblegullet. Hiccup and the remaining riders have to figure out how to save Fishlegs before he becomes dragon food." Curse of the Light "When Aurvandil's Fire returns to Berk, several Vikings claim that they are seeing several, glowing, yellow lines racing through the forest. Everyone thinks its a curse from the gods! Can Hiccup and the dragon riders prove that it isn't a curse, but just something natural?" Snapping From the Froth "When a Bubbling Snapjaw creates its foamy disguise right in the middle of Berk's most important fishing route, Hiccup and the gang must figure out how to move it before it depletes Berk's fish stocks forever." Bully on Breakneck Bog "When a swarm of Smothering Smokebreaths from Breakneck Bog overrun Dragon's Edge, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs discover that a Horned Tantrum has kicked them out of their cave, and he isn't moving anywhere. Can the Dragon Riders move this temperamental dragon to a new home, and move the Smothering Smokebreaths back to their cave?" Forever Foes "When Windshear encounters an old enemy, a massive fight breaks out. Can Heather and the Dragon Riders break up the battle?" Flying with Legendary Wings "After discovering notes on a mysterious island in the Bork Papers, Fishlegs leads the Riders on a mission to uncover the origin of a strange legend associated with it. But when a massive swarm of invasive dragons are forced onto the island, the Riders must defend the native Snaptrapper flock before they suffer serious harm." Thor's Shear Rescue "When the Slicesnout family appears on Dragon's Edge, Hiccup and the dragon riders must figure out how to save their island from a dangerous steam eruption before it's too late." Cave of Foes "After saving Thor's Shear Island, the riders venture into a brand new part of it. However, two new dragons will turn their exploration into chaos." Ramming Time'' "When Snotlout and Hookfang come into conflict with an unknown dragon hiding in a cave on Dragon's Edge, they and the other riders must figure out how to handle Dragon's Edge's newest resident." Category:Logo8th's Episodes